A Death Eater's Son and a Weasley
by BloodLust3
Summary: It's Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts and he's a sex symbol to all the witches there along with his mysterious cousin, Alec. Ginny has ditched her old shy demeanor and now people look at her like a sex goddess. With Voldemort, Alec, Lucius and Ron can love
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Title: A Death Eater's Son and a Weasley  
  
DEATH EATER MEETING***************  
  
" Where is he, Lucius?", a cool voice asked with it's usual venom. In front of the exotic dancing flames sat Voldemort on a marble stone seat. The night was dark and the wind was moaning. If you listened hard enough you could hear the different screams that were intwined with it.  
  
Lucius peered over to his master and angerly answered," I don't know, master. When I find him though, son or not, I'll for sure use at least one of the unforgiveable curses!" A few Death Eaters chuckled to themselves. They hoped they could be there when Lucius subjected poor Draco to the Cruciatrus curse. Lucius always found ways to make the curse more interesting and a hell of a lot more painful.  
  
Snakelike eyes flashed at Lucius. Voldemort haughtily commented," Oh no, Lucius, for this I won't except a little torture which will do me no good."  
  
A shiver ran down Lucius' spine. He would've cowered but as a Malfoy he wouldn't allow himself to show his fear. With an even voice, hiding much fear he asked," What do you want from me then? I didn't know Draco was too much of a coward to take the test."  
  
" I'll give your son another chance to become a Death Eater. All he has to do is help me.", Voldemort drawled with a bit of disgust laced in his voice. The wind blew stronger and a gust of wind blew Lucius' long hair behind him as he tried to decipher what his master needed his son for. Lucius knew if Draco didn't complete the task, Voldemort would kill him and he didn't want to die.  
  
Lucius ageed and awaited to know what his son would have to do. Voldemort announced," I have a plan...", a cold smile crept across his face," to get rid of Harry Potter." Lucius froze, Draco could never muster the strength to defeat the Potter boy." As you see, I have a son. He's around the same age as Potter just a few weeks older. I had found out from Goyle who was stationed near the PURE blood mother. She named him Alec."  
  
Goyle nodded his head as he remembered informing Voldemort. He was thrilled. His master was the equivalent to giddy in Dark Lord terms. He had finally found an heir to his reign of power and terror. Goyle also remembered the mother. They had gone to school together, she was a Gryffindor and was even a possible descendant of the fool. The remembering Death Eater spoke up," Master, I am not saying that your plan has fault but why do you believe that the son of a Gryffindor would actually help you?"  
  
The Dark Lord smirked," Why had those other lovely Gryffindors kill their family and friends in the name of the Dark Lord?" The smirk became contagious and all the Death Eaters starting becoming impatient as they thought of when they had ruled supreme. They all wanted to go back to that realm and the sooner they left, the sooner they could rebuild it.  
  
There were a few spells that had caused that people to kill everyone they loved in the name of the Dark Lord. One was the Imperius curse and another was the Lecti curse. It was an ancient curse. People under the curse weren't themselves. The curse allowed you to alter someone's personality so they would not only do what you asked but want to do it with every fiber in their body. You could make people want to kill their family and after they do it, lift it. Instead of just feeling the guilt of murdering their family, they had to deal with the guilt of wanting to do it also.  
  
Lucius pensively ran a hand through his hair," What does any of this have to do with Draco?"  
  
The Dark Lord apprised," Alec will need a cover while he attends Hogwarts. My plan is to get Alec into Gryffindor but he'll need an alibi to why he's there. He'll be a cousin of Draco, on his mother's side of course. He wouldn't be trusted if it was on your side, Lucius. I'll need Draco to go along with this and tell him everything he'll need to know about Hogwarts. I want Draco to act like he despises him for his liking of muggles but helps him because he's family." Lucius quirked an eyebrow. It was a good plan but it lacked the cruelty and the vindictiveness needed to deal with Potter.  
  
Voldemort heinously grinned," Then when Alec brings me Potter, I'll finally get my vengeance." The Death Eaters all smirked while picturing the wonderully evil things they were sure their lord would do to Harry. Their lord called," Severus! Come up here."  
  
The darkness of the night blended with Snape's black greasy hair that stayed still as he bounded up to Voldemort. Snape bowed and awaited what Voldemort was to say to him. Voldemort warned in a low but dangerous voice," Don't let Dumbledore find out about this. You've failed me once this summer, don't let it happen again. You WILL warn me if he even has a clue of what's going on and you WON'T let him find out." Snape curtly nodded then took his place in the circle of Death Eaters that surrounded the Dark Lord.  
  
The Death Eaters were dismissed and all except one didn't apparate. Lucius requested," Lord, this plan of yours... I'm not sure of how you're doing this. I need to know some things."  
  
Voldemort sighed," Yes, how could I forget. The boy will be brought to your house tomorrow. You'll will brief him on everything he needs to know from his family history to what Hogwarts will be like. He already knows what his mission is." The wind started to blow fiercely and their robes whipped around them.  
  
" I'm not too sure on his family history though. I can't tell him who's his aunt or father if I don't know myself.", Lucius protested.  
  
Voldemort assured," You will. I'll tell you who's supposed to be his mother and father. Tobias and Victoria Kenway." Ah, so it was to be Victoria's son. Narcissa used to talk about her sister often but as the years passed he seldom heard her even mention Victoria.  
  
THE BURROW************************  
  
The usual explosions from Fred and George's room seemed to be way louder than before. Both were eager to create as many products as they could before starting the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Percy grumbled to himself as he crumpled up the parchment he was writing on. Arthur was still at work, trying to find a way to bring down Voldemorrt with the few alliances he found at the Ministry. Many people, including the Minister of Magic were still in denial that Voldemort had risen again.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were up in Ron's room discussing the letter Dumbledore had sent them. Ron groaned," Mione, we can't do this. We're only fifteen. Joining the Order of Pheonix is a lifetime commitment!"  
  
Hermione argued," This is the one chance we have to help out in the war against Voldemort and you don't want to help!?!"  
  
" Shhhh... don't say his name!", Ron glared at Hermione.  
  
The intelligent girl asked," Why not? It's not like saying his name will apparate the bloody bastard here!" The two argued about Voldemort and the Order of Pheonix while Harry watched detatched. He was too much into his thoughts to register what his eyes were viewing.  
  
Cedric's death played over in his mind everytime the murderer's name was said. Harry tried to get it out of his mind. Harry knew that Cedric's death wasn't his fault but he felt like it was. He had come so close to joining Cedric's fate but he hadn't. Voldemort wanted Harry dead and like the false Professor Moody taught, he always had constant vigilance.  
  
His friend interrupted his thoughts of Cedric's death," Don't you think, Harry?"  
  
Harry blanched," Uh... sorry. What did you say, Ron?"  
  
Wearily, Ron repeated," Joining the Order of Pheonix is something we should think about first not just jump into to."  
  
The boy who lived nervously looked between his two friends. Ron was looking hopefully at hope, wanting Harry to side with him. With the way Hermione was looking at him if he didn't say something to justify her, Voldemort wouldn't be a problem for him anymore.  
  
The door creaked open and all three spun to see who it was. Harry greeted," Hi, Ginny!" He was grateful that she had arrived when she did, he didn't want to choose between Ron and Hermione. Harry was going to asky why she was up here then his eyes bulged. He blinked twice behind his frame glasses then stared at her.  
  
Ginny had definantly changed over the summer. Her orange hair had turned to fiery garnet color. She wasn't too small anymore either. Her assets had definantly grown and she was much taller now also. Her revealing shirt had sent Harry into shock. Seeing innocent little Ginny like this could give anyone a heart attack.  
  
The fiery girl smirked as she noticed Harry goggling at her. The trio had been so busy with Dumbledore's proposal and their worrying over Voldemort to notice her change a little everyday from a shy little girl to a sex goddess. Ginny told them," Breakfast is ready. Can't wait to see ya down there, Harry." She winked at Harry and chuckled at how he jumped a bit when she did so.  
  
During breakfast Harry kept staring at Ginny. The only person who noticed at the crammed table was Ginny and to her it was irony at it's best. She had been so in love with Harry for three years and he never even seemed to notice her until she got over him. Right when she loses interest in him, he wants her. Life could be so cruel. Not that she wanted him anymore but he never cared about her all those years that she pined away for him.  
  
MALFOY MANOR***********************  
  
" DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!", Draco cringed as his father pounced up the stairs. Who knew what his father would do to him after he ran away from Voldemort's test.  
  
Lucuis made his way into Draco's room with a solemn but not angry look on his face. " The Dark Lord has informed me that you can still become a Death Eater without having to pass his test." Draco smirked, maybe that thing called good luck was finally coming into his life. His father wasn't going to beat him for doing something cowardice, he could still become a Death Eater and he didn't have to do that stupid test.  
  
Draco asked happily," Really? I don't have to do anything and I can still be a Death Eater?"  
  
His father snorted and was about to tell him his task but decided not to. Draco could complete this mission better if he believed that Alec was his cousin." Yes, but you must wait until the end of the year. Now what I really wanted to tell you is that your cousin is going to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Draco immediately asked," Which cousin? Marcovus or Mortimer?" He like Marcovus more than Mortimer. Mortimer was too much like his father for his liking.  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes," Neither of the twins. You've never heard of him, he's on your mother's side. Victoria's son."  
  
Confused, Draco tried to recall his mother every mentioning if Aunt Victoria had a son but he couldn't even remembering his mom say she had a child. His father continued," His name is Alec. He's a bit of a muggle lover but don't mind that. Alec is family so I want you to watch out for him. He'll be coming over tomorrow."  
  
Draco nodded then grimaced. Why would his father even let a muggle lover into this house, family or not? His father left Draco to think. Alec doesn't sound like a name Aunt Victoria would pick either. From what his mother said he expected something like William or James or maybe even like his other cousins but not Alec. There wasn't anything wrong with the name it was much better than Harry but it just didn't sound like a name anyone in his family would be called. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Title: A Death Eater's Son and a Weasley  
  
MALFOY MANOR************  
  
Lucius stood in his son's doorway, unnoticed by the sleeping young wizard. Draco was too much of a coward to take one test, how could he accomplish this. He had to integrate Voldemort's son into Hogwarts then make sure nobody found out about who Alec's father was. Snape was supposed to make sure that Dumbledore didn't find out but he was untrustworthy.  
  
A mumble came from Draco as he tossed and turn, soon he starting screaming," Let me out!!" Lucius smirked, knowing what nightmare Draco was going through. It had been his son's seventh birthday and Draco had thrown punch at his father when he kept persisting to say thankyou for a present. He had locked Draco down in the dungeons for days. Then again, he could be screaming about another time he had forced him down there.  
  
Lucius glanced quickly at an enchanted muggle grandfather clock he had put in Draco's room. It was 4:27, Alec would arrive and 7:00 am sharp. Macnair was bringing him. When Macnair had apparated earlier to tell him of the arrangements, he had seem frusterated. Hopefully the boy wouldn't be too much trouble and wasn't too Gryffindor.  
  
The Death Eater's footsteps silently echoed down the corridor as he exited Draco's doorway. Inside Draco's room, he had just awokened in a cold sweat when his father left. Draco could barely make out his father's figure as he strided down the hall so took no notice that his father had been there.  
  
His dream had been horrific. The dungeons that his father had were hideous and dark. He felt himself relive everything. He had almost gone insane down there once and thought he had no face. He also thought he could see his mother bringing him tea and care for him in a motherly fashion that could be associated with Molly Weasley. Draco had known he was hallucinating after connecting his mother to Molly Weasley. His mother was cold, snobbish and completely ignored Draco. He wondered if his mother even knew if he existed.  
  
Draco tried to catch his breath then glanced at the clock. 4:30. It was 4:30 so he might as well stay awake. His father demanded him to be at breakfast, exactly at 6:00. Plus with Alec coming, his father would want him to look good. Well, of course, he always looked great but to look as snobbiest and stuck-up as he was capable of was more what his father wanted.  
  
Draco summoned a house-elf then told the slave to go fetch his clothes. " I wonder why I've never heard of this Alec before. Oh well, he better at least look half as good as me though. I get enough flak for Crabbe and Goyle, I don't need more." Draco yawned as he waited in bed for the house- elf to get back.  
  
The clothes were perfect for meeting a new relative. He had worn that cloak in many parties that his parents had throwns. It was fancy, elegant, black and let Draco show off his Quidditch sculpted muscles. Those years of playing really helped him show off his body. The wizard began to change into the cloak and fix his hair in a floor mirror that used to be his mother's.  
  
THE BURROW:  
  
Mrs. Weasley called to the house," Time to go to Diagon Alley! You know you kids have to go back to Hogwarts in less than a week! I can't believe we've waited so long to get everything!" The call only abided to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny now. The twins had graduated and were going to begin WWW a week before the first Hogmeade's weekend. Bill and Charlie had long ago graduated and Percy had too.  
  
Ginny glared at her mother," You didn't have to yell. We were close enough to hear you whisper." She then sat down to wait for the trio.  
  
Ron greeted," Hey mum! It was a bit too loud like Ginny said." His tone was much softer and kinder than Ginny's had been.  
  
His mother responded," I know, dear. I'm sorry but I'm so used to having to call for Fred and George too and they were upstairs. I used to do the same thing when Bill graduated. Sorry." Ron assured his mom that it was fine then grabbed some floo powder and called out Diagon Alley. Next Harry then Hermione went. Ginny decided to come now and noticed her mom was coming with them.  
  
Ginny peeved once everyone had arrived," What are you doing here? We're not little kids anymore, we can take car of ourselves." Ron didn't notice any change in Ginny's attitude so remained calm but Harry and Hermione started to wonder if Tom Riddle had possesed her again. Sweet little Ginny would probably be glad her mom was coming with her after everything with Voldemort. This Ginny looked like she could care less if Tom Riddle did come and posses her again.  
  
Harry whispered into Ron's ear, worriedly," I think there's something wrong with Ginny. She's dressing like a... a... hooker or something, she has definant attitude problem and I could swear she was flirting with me this morning." Ginny had been flirting with him after breakfast and she was internally laughing harder than she ever had before at how nervous Harry kept getting. Whenever she started flirting, he'd act like a clutz and almost break something. What had she ever seen in him anyways?  
  
Ron scoffed," Ginny's just growing up. Don't worry so much." Ginny's brother then ran off to catch up with Ginny who was going off by herself. Before he was out of hearing range he told Harry," Also I'm gonna protect her from whatever evil comes. GINNY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione looked over to Harry and sighed," I think something's wrong with him also. You'd think he'd be throwing a fit over how Ginny turned into a slut. It's just growing up for Ginny to him though." Harry contemplated Hermione's words. Something wierd had to be going on. Ron was being way too understanding and Ginny, well, she'd definantly not what she's acting like. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
MALFOY MANOR*************  
  
Draco waited curiously while his father was nervous. This plan was big and nothing could mess it up. Not even Draco's insolence and stupidity. The parlor was cold and dark like Lucius Malfoy. Stone carvings of serpents were hung around the room in a modish fashion. The room was well decorated in green and black with dashes of silver from a ornament or two. Slytherin pride was evident in the room and the parlor was usually where Death Eater meetings were held. Voldemort even had a throne to sit on near the back of the room, opposing the fireplace.  
  
" Draco, did you tell Zinky to fix up Alec's room?", Lucius growled. His son curtly nodded then paid rapt attention to the fireplace. Alec and Macnair would be arriving soon by floo powder. The thought of those two arriving together made Draco wonder. Why would his muggle loving cousin be escorted by a Death Eater? It made no sense to him.  
  
" Aaaaaahhhhhh! Shit! Lucius, why is the exit for this fireplace so low?!?", yelled Macnair. They had obviously arrived. Draco jumped up in anticipation. He wanted to see his cousin and ask him some questions.  
  
Lucius replied," It's not too low, Walden. Your just abnormishly tall." Macnair blushed then ducked out, followed by Alec. The boy had almost identical hair to Harry Potter's and sapphire blue eyes. He had an indifferent expression on his face and was wearing a black shirt and matching pants. He looked nothing like the muggle lover Draco expected. Draco had expected a blonde, cheery boy not a punk.  
  
" Hello.", Alec greeted, boredly. Lucius was surprised. How was Potter supposed to warm up to him? He was as cold as a Malfoy. He definantly took after his father.  
  
Macnair informed," He'll be back to normal soon. The spell has just been performed so he'll be acting this way for a while. Then he'll become annoying again. The kid is really energetic and too cheery." Draco quirked his eyebrow then burrowed them together. He was confused and wanted to know what was going on. What spell had been performed? His father was hiding something.  
  
Lucius' glare froze Macnair. The Death Eater remembered Lucius telling him not to mention anything about the mission in front of Draco. Macnair waved goodbye then left through the fireplace. He didn't want to stay to see what Lucius might do.  
  
Draco finally greeted back," Hello, Alec. I'm Draco, do you want me to show you to your room?"  
  
Lucius grunted then commanded," Not now. Just inform him about Hogwarts. Then bring him back to me, I want to talk to him." Draco nodded then brought Alec up to his room.  
  
He sighed as the boy stared at him, impatiently. Draco asked," What do you know about Hogwarts?"  
  
Alec immediately answered," The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. You learn about magic there. It's a boarding school. The potions professor is Severus Snape, the transfiguration teacher is Minerva McGonagall, the herbology pr..."  
  
Draco interrupted," Besides who teaches what."  
  
Alec cleared his throat angerly but continued," There are four houses. The houses compete for a house cup and a quidditch cup."  
  
Draco began thinking. He knows all the basic but he doesn't know any of the details. I guess I'll have to explain to him about the houses and their rivalry. " Yes, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor and Slytherin have been in competition with eachother since the school was first made. The symbol for Gryffindor is a lion and for Slytherin it's a snake." Alec smirked when he heard snake. At home he had fifteen different breeds of them. He would spend hours talking to them. Draco then continued on and on about all the houses until he fell asleep.  
  
Alec snorted at Draco then went to find Lucius to know where his room was. He spotted a house elf walking down a corridor," House-elf!"  
  
The elf spun around then hurried up to him. It awaited it's command which it would do diligently. " Yes, what is it, Master Kenway?" Alec quirked his eyebrow at the elf knowing his alias then told him to find Lucius.  
  
Lucius came up the stairs then smiled," Good, I was waiting to talk to you. Do you have everything you need for Hogwarts or should I send someone out?" The boy said that he had everything then Lucius directed him to his sleeping quarters. Lucius alerted," Tomorrow we're going to Hogwarts. Be ready to leave at 8:00am. Understood?"  
  
DIAGON ALLEY ************  
  
Mrs. Weasley groaned in frusteration as he jogged through the crowd to reach the kids. She reprimended," Don't run off like that. We need to go to Gringotts first anyways, Ginny so don't run off." She glared at her only daughter who rolled her eyes. Someone pushed Mrs. Weasley down to the floor and Ginny snorted. " Why, my goodness! Doesn't even have the decency to apologize!"  
  
Ron looked down at his mom then helped her up," Are you alright?" He looked worried that his mother was hurt. She dismissively waved her hand then led the group towards Gringotts. The red-haired boy slowed his pace down so Harry and Hermione could catch up with him. Ron whispered to his heroic friend," Harry, do you know what Percy let slip out last night?"  
  
Harry shook his head no, his mop of hair bouncing. His green eyes sparkled with curiousity. Ron concernedly said," They think they know where Sirius is! They're going to do a raid tonight! If they're right and Sirius is there..." Ron didn't need to continue. Harry felt his insides freeze. If they caught Sirius, it'd be the Dementor's Kiss. Harry blocked out the visions that were forming in his mind. He didn't want to see his godfather be nothing more than a zombie. No feelings. No human in him. No soul.  
  
The cobblestone walkway was getting too cramped. Every second they're shoulders would painfully collide into someone else's. Hermione overheard what Ron said and complained," They shouldn't be worrying about Sirius. The ministry should be trying to capture the most dangerous Death Eaters. Not innocent people!"  
  
Harry reminded," Sirius may be innocent but they don't know that. To them, he's the reason my parents are dead. The ministry considers him to be a dangerous Death Eater." Hermione bowed her head. Sirius was considered dangerous and the ministry wanted to catch him, they actually might that night.  
  
The hours they spent seem to pass by so quickly. They were down with all their shopping and had eaten dinner. The trio all remained deathly silent as they waited in anxiety to know if Sirius was caught or not while they layed in thier beds. Harry felt foreboding as he just began to go to sleep. He'd check the Daily Prophet in the morning, to make sure they hadn't got Sirius. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
MALFOY MANOR*************  
  
Searing pain flashed through him then simmer to a hammering dull ache. His blurry vision scanned the surroundings. A large painting hung in front of him. It was a dark room and a man stood in the middle, with snakes on either sides of him was in the painting. His room was made of ashlar stones. The bed had the feel of silk and was pitch black, matching his hair. The room also had artifacts. There appeared to be many objects that looked like they possesed dark magic in them. He shivered.  
  
Alec croaked out," Where am I?" He felt like he had a hang-over. A figure exploded into the room. Alec jumped back in shock. He had finally fully recovered his vision and stared at the fair haired boy.  
  
Draco was aggravated. It was 7:00am and he had missed breakfast, making his father very upset. Draco ushered," Come on! Get dressed, we only have an hour to get ready before we go to the Hogwarts' Express!" Draco then waited for Alec to move.  
  
The boy was regaining his memory. He was horrified until he reached the thought of Harry Potter. He wanted to see the boy suffer and beg for mercy. Even if what he was doing to capture Harry was wrong, the end more than justified the means. Harry Potter deserved to feel agony like no other and only his father could deliver what Harry deserved.  
  
Alec answered," I'd love to get dressed but I'm not really into guys looking at me while I do it." Draco blinked then rushed out the door and began to wait on the other side. He seems different than last night. More approachable. Maybe he'll be sorted into Slytherin still. I wouldn't want my cousin to be a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff!  
  
The door opened and Alec came out. He smiled at Draco then asked," What do we need to do?" Draco stared at Alec. He wasn't wearing anything close to what he was wearing last night. It was more like something Potter or Weasley would wear. Draco gagged, this better not mean he'll be sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Draco replied," We'll put our luggage in the car.", he then commented," I can't believe we have to use a muggle device but Father says we must blend in." Alec followed Draco closely on his tail as he went to fetch the luggage. The two came into a room where both their luggage resided. Draco ordered while picking up one side of Alec's luggage," Get the other side."  
  
Alec nodded then picked up the other side. Both of them were straining their muscles as they walked up to the car. Alec groaned," Why do we have to carry this? Can't one of the servants do this?" Draco told him that his father wanted them to carry the it. They continued to carry different trunks of luggage until they reached their owl cages.  
  
Draco questioned," What's your owl's name?" He stared at the black owl who stared back.  
  
Alec replied," Aggeus." Lucius then strutted out of the house and told them to get in the car for it was time to go. The boys did as they were told and sat out of hearing range in the very back of the limousine.  
  
Draco tried to strike up a conversation," Do you like Quidditch?"  
  
Alec laughed," I love it. I was seeker at my old school."  
  
Draco smirked," I do too. I'm a seeker for Slytherin. Maybe you can get a position on the team but not Seeker. They're all taken except for in Hufflepuff because Cedric Diggory died." Alec frowned and showed sympathy for the boy. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. Draco pushed himself back more into the leather seats and closed his eyes.  
  
THE BURROW********  
  
Harry woke up from Mrs. Weasley yelling at them to wakeup. He was about to fall back asleep before he remebered Sirius. Still in pajamas, he raced down to the kitchen where Arthur Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry inquired," Mr. Weasley, may I see the paper?"  
  
Mr. Weasley handed over the paper," Sure, I'm done with it." Harry's eyes furiously read about the news of Sirius. When he was done, Harry sighed in relief but grew worried again. It said the ministry was going to try even hard to catch him. The tiredness he had before Sirius' predictament went full force back on him and he plopped into a seat.  
  
Harry could hardly keep himself awake. His head kept banging into the table, painfully reminding him that he couldn't go back to sleep. Harry had only gotten one or two hours of sleep. He was awake all night, worrying over Sirius. Harry couldn't help him like in his third year. He had no chance of preventing the Dementor's Kiss this time.  
  
GINNY'S ROOM************  
  
Ginny checked herself in the mirror. She looked perfect. She told herself," This year I'm gonna make heads turn." Ginny grabbed her wand and headed downstairs. She passed her brother on the way," Hey, Ron."  
  
Ron clutched Ginny's arm suddenly. He glared at her. Then he hissed at her," Ginny, where do you think you're going dressed like that?!?" Finally Ron was responding, he must've been sick yesterday or something.  
  
Ginny retorted," Hogwarts, now let go of me." She jerked her arm away and dashed the rest of the stairs. Ron fumed then followed her down. Ginny greeted her past crush," G'morning, Harry." Harry waved for her to sit down next to him. She complied and Ron sat at Harry's other side.  
  
Ron whined to his friend," Harry, does Ginny have to sit next to us? I wanted to talk to you about something. Something very important." Harry sighed then told Ron to tell him on the train.  
  
Hermione soon came down and joined them at the table. She heralded," Hi, Harry, Ron, Ginny!" The three greeted her back. Hermione's usually bushy hair was straight, sleek and shiny. The abnormality made the three magical beings stare at her. Hermione giggled then said," Since today is our first day back to Hogwarts, I wanted to look good." Ginny smirked at her.  
  
Ginny asked," Why? Do you want to impress someone at our school?" Ginny deepened her smirk as Hermione blushed. That was a definant yes. Who does Hermione like?  
  
The four of them started a conversation and continued talking all through breakfast about lots of things. They had ran out of conversation about five minutes until they had to leave. Mr. Weasley ordered," Kids, get your trunks! The cars will be here in about five minutes!" The four of them levitated their trunks to the car as Harry held Hedwig's cage in his looped left arm and Ron had Pig in his right. Hermione carried Crookshanks in both of her arms and Ginny's arms were freed since she had no pet.  
  
Ginny complained once they got in the cars," I wish I had an owl or cat but mom won't let me get one." Harry glanced down at Hedwig and felt sorry that she didn't have a pet. Hermione snorted in disbelief.  
  
Ron replied," If you didn't treat mom so bad, you'd probably have your own owl." Ginny glared at Ron but knew he was right. She'd been treating her like shit all summer, it was no wonder her mom wouldn't buy her a pet.  
  
Ginny stayed unwantfully silent as the three friends talked cheerfully to eachother. She wanted to hurry up and get to the train. Maybe there'd be someone besides her brother and his friends to talk to there. Hopefully not Neville Longbottom though. He was sweet but really annoying. After she agreed to go with him to the Christmas ball last year, he'd been practically stalking her for the rest of the year. He kept asking her out and everytime she refused he got so upset. It made her feel guilty whenever he ran out of the room, almost in tears.  
  
Ginny entertained herself with her memories of her past years of Hogwarts on the ride to the Hogwarts Express. It felt like she'd been sitting in that car for hours. Ginny was shocked she didn't get car sick but then remembered it had hardly been long enough at all since she wasn't prone to getting car sickness.  
  
The kids placed their trunks on their carts and began to push their way through the crowded muggle train station. A few muggles would take a second look at them whenever Pig or Hedwig hooted. Finally they reached the platform between platform 9 and 10. Mr. Weasley ushered," Harry, how about you go first with Ron. Then the girls will go. Everyone alright with that?"  
  
Everyone signaled that it was okay then the witches watched as Ron and Harry disappeared through the barrier. Ginny sighed," Here we go." The two girls hurriedly walked to and through the barrier then slowed was they past it.  
  
Ginny looked towards her brother as he moaned," Not him!" Ginny browsed around trying to find who caused her brother to moan. Then she spotted him, Draco Malfoy, his two cronies and someone, she'd never seen him before. Was he a new student? Well, she'd ask him his name since he and Draco were coming over here. 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Platform**************  
  
Draco warned Alec before they reached the four Gryffindors," They're some goodie Gryffindors. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and", he spat out the name with pure contempt," Harry Potter." Alec perked at the boy's name. He was going to meet the boy he hated so much. He couldn't let Harry catch on to the fact that he hated him if he wanted to get close to him though.  
  
Draco sneered as Ginny and the trio came into hearing range," My, my if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the mudblood." He looked Ginny up and down before adding," This must be another weasel.", he then bowed his head and said," Pity that."  
  
Ginny glared at him," Pity what, Malfoy?"  
  
He answered," A beauty like you had to be born into a weasel den."  
  
Usually if a good looking boy like Draco Malfoy or any boy actually had said anything to her, she'd be scarlet from blushing. Not now though. Malfoy may have complimented her but it didn't make up for all the times he had made fun of family. Especially since he just insulted her family when he complimented her.  
  
Deciding he was too much of an asshole to receive a reply she went back to what she was going to do in the first place. She turned to face the boy beside Draco and asked," Who are you? I've never seen you before. Are you a transfer student?"  
  
Harry protectively scooted over to her side and so did Ron. They thought anyone associated with Malfoy was evil so this guy definantly was. They knew what Malfoy could do but they didn't know anything about this guy. He could just hex any of them on the spot for all they know.  
  
Ignoring the untrustworthy glares Harry and Ron were giving him, he cheerfully answered," I'm Alec Kenway! I'm a transfer student from Durmstrang."  
  
She responded," Really? You don't have an accent like the students who came last year. They had wierd accents, I thought a few of them had to be vampires." He gave her a confused look then glanced at Draco who was glaring at him. Obviously he didn't like him talking to the Gryffindor. He had to get close to Harry though and she was the only one close to Harry that seemed to not hate him on spot.  
  
Alec explained," My parents are British so I grew up with a lot of wizards who didn't speak with a Bulgarian accent." He smiled, happy with himself. He followed his cover perfectly so far. Didn't even let his real name slip out. His father had made this sound so hard, this was easy.  
  
Ginny asked another question," If your parents are British then why are you living in Bulgaria?" Alec frowned, he forgot why he was living there. He began to strain his memory to answer her before it looked to suspicious.  
  
Suddenly he smiled again and replied," My father's job. He works with their ministry. He had a job over here in England but he was offered a better job and decided to move there." That was a close one. He almost couldn't remember what it was. He hadn't planned on anyone asking why he lived there.  
  
Alec almost groaned as she asked another question," Why are you transferring to Hogwarts? Are your parents moving back here?"  
  
He sighed in relief. This was an easy question to answer and was the most expected inquiry also. Alec frowned a bit trying to act well," Voldemort.", Ron gasped at the use of the dark lord's name and Harry curiously stared at him along with Draco. No one really said his name especially since he had risen again. " My parents refused him when he called upon them to become Death Eaters. With his sudden revenge on everyone who's gone against or refused his powers, they thought it better if I was near Dumbledore. They never liked the thought of my headmaster being an ex Death Eater anyways."  
  
Harry warmed up to him a little and said nervously," That's a good idea. Um... are your parents in the Order of Pheonix?" He couldn't help himself. Dumbledore wanted their response to his offer by tonight. Despite what Hermione said, Ron was right in a way. They shouldn't just jump into something this big.  
  
Draco growled at Alec," Now isn't time to talk to the Sunshine Crew! If we don't hurry and get on the train, we'll miss it." He clutched Alec's arm and dragged him onto the train. The other four stood there shocked for a second then rushed on. The instant all four of them were inside the train, it started off without warning.  
  
A yelp of shock sounded out as Ginny fell to the floor. Ron and Harry winced as they awaited the sound of pain Ginny would expel when her head would collide with the metal flooring. It never came though. They thought that maybe should must've been knocked out but instead they heard her murmer," Thankyou."  
  
Hermione softly smiled as she saw Alec save Ginny. This guy wasn't so bad. He grinned at Ginny when she gave her thanks then helped her to her feet. He said to all of them," Draco and his other friends said that since I wasn't a Slytherin I couldn't stay in their compartment. Could I come in with you guys?"  
  
Ron frowned at the idea of sharing his compartment with the guy but the other three didn't mind. Harry smiled warmly at Alec then led him into an empty compartment. Ginny and Harry sat on either side of Alec and Hermione sat across from him while Ron stayed to one side, sitting miserably. Everyone except Ron seemed to like him.  
  
Finally Ron decided since this guy was going to be here no matter what. He should find out more about him. Out of nowhere Ron asked," Do you know Viktor Krum?" The red-headed boy wanted to know want kind of people he hung out with.  
  
Alec hesitated before answering. Viktor was one of his bestfriends in reality and he knew his real name. He wasn't sure if it was smart to give them a link to his true identity. Still he told them, figuring lying wouldn't be any good," Yeah, I know him. He's a friend of mine. We always played Quidditch against eachother. Our school didn't have organized games like yours but we still played and made our own teams."  
  
Both Harry and Ron grew excited. He may not have liked the fact that Krum had took Hermione to the ball but he wanted to know what playing against a professional seeker was like. Harry energetically asked," What position did you play? What was it like playing against Krum?"  
  
The girls rolled their eyes as Alec replied," Whenever I wasn't on his team I played seeker and when I was I would play Chaser or Keeper. I love being Seeker though. Viktor and I were the best Quidditch players at Durmstrang.", Alec grinned at Harry," Viktor told me you're a pretty good flyer yourself, Harry. How about you and me play against eachother sometime?"  
  
Harry blushed a little at the flattery then said," Yeah.", he continued less happier than before," I want you to be in Gryffindor but we wouldn't be able to play against eachother, Seeker to Seeker. You'd have to be in Hufflepuff if you wanted to be a Seeker."  
  
Alec said with confusion," We can be in the same house and play against eachother. All we have to do is have an unorganized game. Like you could bring the Gryffindor team and I bring another school team and had their Seeker not come. Why can't we do that?"  
  
Ron chortled then smugly said," What makes you think you'll get into Gryffindor? With how you fraternize with those slimy Slytherins you'll be lucky to get into Hufflepuff!" The other three friends glared at Ron's obvious hostility to Alec.  
  
Ginny yelled at Ron," What's your problem?!? What has he ever done to you?!?" Alec intently took in what he was seeing with glee. Already Harry Potter and his friends were standing up for him against another member of their group. This would be too easy.  
  
Disbelievingly Ron bellowed back," He's friends with the guy that made me throw up slugs for hours?!? Not to mention that Malfoy has ruined our entire lives since we first met him!"  
  
Hermione contradicted," Ron, your the one who tried to do the spell, not him. It's your own fault you were throwing up slugs, Malfoy never made you do it!"  
  
Harry added," Plus, we're talking about Alec Kenway not Draco Malfoy. They're too completely separate people." Ron snorted in disbelief. His friends were all blind, did they not see Malfoy and Alec walking and talking together? If his friends would rather side with someone just as dangerous as Malfoy over him, so be it! He wasn't going to deal with this anymore. Ron nastily glared at Alec then stormed out.  
  
A sigh escaped Harry's lips as his bestfriend walked out. He hoped this wouldn't turn out like it had last year. Harry didn't think he could take Ron not talking to him. He needed a bestfriend this year. Hermione was a really good friend but he would need someone like Ron. If Ron really did stop talking to him again, there was always Alec. He seemed like a really nice guy. He was still no Ron though.  
  
Ginny apologized," Sorry for my brother's behavior. Ron is always like this, unfortunately." She grimaced at Ron's behavior then leaned forward towards Hermione then whispered to her," Mione, I hate to agree with Ron but I kinda have to. Why was he with Malfoy? Do you think we should ask him?"  
  
She whispered back," Good question. Let me think about this." Hermione wanted Alec to be their friend. He was a nice guy and had saved Ginny from falling down. If they brought up why he was with Malfoy, he might get suspicious and feel like they didn't trust him. It might be important to know why he was with Malfoy though. How could they ask him with arising his suspicion?  
  
Harry and Alec continued to talk about Quidditch while the girls strained to think of a way to casually ask why he was with Draco Malfoy. Hermione glanced at her watch then gasped. They had hardly any time to change into their robes much less ask Alec about Malfoy.  
  
Hermione quickly warned," We only have three minutes until we get to Hogwarts! Harry and Alec, you guys can get dressed in here, Ginny and I will go find somewhere else to change. Everyone instantly jumped to life. The two girls frantically searched for an empty compartment to change into while the boys automatically began changing without caring when the girls were in their compartment.  
  
Once the four of them were dressed they all raced out of the train, late getting off. Alec breathed out while they sprinted up to the castle," I hope we're not late. I don't want to be late to my own sorting."  
  
Harry replied," Yeah, I've missed other people's sorting but thankfully none of my own." Alec nodded his head then opened the castle for the other three. They all dashed along the castle's corridors. At the entrance to the Great Hall stood McGonagall, some first years and what appeared to be some other wizards and witches.  
  
McGonagall sternly ordered," Potter, Granger, Weasley, get into the Great Hall!", she stonily stared at Alec then lectured," And you! Late on your first day to Hogwarts! Get into the back of the line with the other transfers."  
  
Before he moved over to the back he questioned," There are other transfers?" He was honestly confused. He hadn't expected anyone else to be transferring. Then again, his father wouldn't be as careless as to make him stand out. He needed to blend in with the Hogwarts students.  
  
She impatiently replied," With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back in power, you thought other parents wouldn't be as clever to put their children into Dumbledore's care?"  
  
Moving back into line he apologized to the professor then nervously waited. He hoped he would get into Gryffindor, it would make his job easier but he wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff. That way he could be Seeker.  
  
McGonagall pushed open the door then said," First years, come with me. Transferring students, I'll come get you when we're done sorting the First years." She walked up to a stool and placed the sorting hat on it while the First Years nervously filed towards it.  
  
The door was shut and the transfer students couldn't see anything that was going on. Alec was standing silently until another student introduced himself," Hi, what school are you from? I'm from Jenkins, it isn't too wellknown. I'm Greg Peyton ," he pointed to the blonde boy beside him," That's Nick, my brother."  
  
Alec smiled slightly then responded," I'm Alec Kenway, I used to go to Durmstrang."  
  
Greg frowned then uncertainly asked," Isn't Durmstrang that one school who teaches the Dark Arts? I even heard that the Headmaster was a Death Eater."  
  
Unfortunately he wasn't sure how to react to this question. He had met witches and wizards from England but never any that were his age. No one had ever brought up the school's a tad bit excessive teaching in the Dark Arts. Alec meekly answered," They didn't teach about the Dark Arts more than Hogwarts ever has." Greg excepted his answer but how was he supposed to explain about his headmaster so he lied," I never knew Karkaroff was a Death Eater."  
  
Nick jumped in," You didn't?", he laughed a bit," One of our professors was. We didn't even know it until we read in the Daily Prophet that he had been caught. I was shocked to find that out. Imagined how you must've felt when you first heard the your headmaster was one!"  
  
A brownhaired boy added," Yeah, most of the Death Eaters are people you'd never suspect. Walden Macnair, he worked for the ministry, turns out he's a Death Eater also." The four boys continued to talk about people who were Death Eaters until McGonagall came back for them.  
  
She eyed all of them suspiciously then barked," Come along now!" The nine transfer students hurried after her as she immediately rushed off. The Sorting Hat was already on the stool. Alec felt a rush of nervousness. If he ended up in Slytherin like his father, there'd be no way he'd be able to help kill Harry Potter. They'd never trust him if he was a Slytherin.  
  
Most of the students confusedly stared at them and murmered to themselves. Dumbledore stood up then announced," This year we have a special treat for you all. We have nine transfer students coming into Hogwarts. They'll be sorted into a house and will be treated as if they've been here since their First Year of wizarding education."  
  
He sat down and allowed McGonagall to call up the students. " Daniel Brice."  
  
Daniel with surprising force put the hat on his head. Momentarily it shouted," Ravenclaw."  
  
Next she called," Alana Gareth." It declared her a Hufflepuff.  
  
After her came Han Volker. Alec grimaced, he knew Han's older brother. This could be bad. Han was a Slytherin. Maybe he could avoid Han the whole year. Han's older brother had graduated last year, he had known him through Viktor.  
  
Alec froze as he heard his name. He slowly stepped up to the sorting hat as Harry, Hermione and Ginny encouragingly smiled at him. He slowly pulled the hat over his head then almost fell off the stool as a voice shocked him," Ah... Alec Riddle.", Alec gulped as the Sorting hat revealed his real name inside of his head.  
  
The hat went on," I remember your parents, both went to Hogwarts. Interesting how your father is Tom Riddle. He was a very very powerful wizard. It seems you've also got his power. Hmm... this will be very difficult to place you. Moreso than it was for Harry Potter. You could go to Ravenclaw, you're very knowledgeable. Doesn't seem to fit you though.  
  
I'd usually suggest Slytherin, seeing as your father belonged there. You're very ambitious also but you're too kind to be a Slytherin. How about Hufflepuff? You have a sense of justness and nobility. You'd also might be able to take that Quidditch position you so want.  
  
Or you could go to Gryffindor. Seems you've already made friends in there. Your mother belonged to Gryffindor. Your heart is filled with bravery and your quite chivalrous. You could also play beside Harry Potter. It seems you're torn between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You want to go to Hufflepuff but you feel you have to go to Gryffindor.  
  
We'll have to choose though. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Are you quite sure? You seem to want to be in Hufflepuff so much but if you believe you must go to Gryffindor, so be it.", the house yelled outloud," Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry signaled for Alec to sit next to him as the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers. Harry said," Alec, the hat took longer to decide where to place you than it did with me! What took so long?" As Alec took his seat he shrugged in response then faced the front of the Great Hall.  
  
" Nicholas Peyton.", he was announced Gryffindor and sat on the other end of the table from Alec. He waved to him and he waved back. He had become friends with some of the other transfer students while talking to them. Nick's brother, Greg, had been sent to Hufflepuff, Nick was a little disappointed but didn't really seem to care much.  
  
McGonagall then called," Connor Donovan.", he was the boy who had mentioned Macnair being a Death Eater. He was placed in Slytherin. It came as a surprise to Alec, he seemed too nice to be a Slytherin. Then again, maybe some of them were nice.  
  
The next three to be called were a group of girls who had talked to themselves. Soon after Dumbledore allowed them to eat and their plates filled with food. Alec finally notice the intense stare Dumbledore was giving him. He frowned. What if Dumbledore had been able to hear what the Sorting Hat said? Then he would know Voldemort was his father.  
  
Quickly gulping down his food, he began to ponder. If Dumbledore did know that he was Voldemort's son, what would he do? Would he expel him? Give him to the Dementors? Was getting Potter killed really worth facing a lifetime in Azkaban since Dumbledore would know he was involved. Alec slammed his knees into the table as he jumped at the sound of a foreign voice whispering," Yes."  
  
This was getting wierd. Why did he hate Harry Potter so much anyway? How do you just wake up one morning and suddenly hate someone you've never even met so violently? What was up with that wierd voice saying getting Harry Potter killed was worth so much anyway. He wished Viktor Krum was here. Then he could talk to him about all this. His new friends were Harry Potter and his bestfriends. How could he talk to them about his sudden violent urge to get Harry Potter killed? 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM****  
  
Draco groaned. How would he explain that his cousin was a Gryffindor? The Slytherin rubbed his forehead then asked his friend," Leo, have you seen Blaise?" Maybe his girlfriend could take his mind off of how is life was a disaster. This summer he thought his father was going to kill him, he still wasn't a Death Eater, his cousin was a Gryffindor and he thought Ginny Weasley was hot. His life su... wait. No, he didn't think a Weasley was hot. Urgh... great!  
  
Looking up from his DADA book, Leo smirked," She's in her dormitory." Draco didn't like the look Leo was giving him but Leo was okay. He was probably just trying to make him nervous. Besides what could she be doing in her dormitory that was so bad? He hesitated briefly before getting up then walked up the stairs.  
  
He was about to knock on her door when it swung open. Blaise drawled," Hello, Draco. How was your summer?", she then sneered," I heard you're not a Death Eater yet. What happened?"  
  
Draco shot back angerly," I'm going to be a Death Eater. He just thought it'd be better if I waited until the end of the year. You know that Dumbledore will be checking every Slytherin for the Dark Mark this year. Voldemort doesn't want to lose his supporters in Hogwarts this early."  
  
She was surprised at how he lost his cool. Draco was usually like his father, appearing to show no emotions. Something must be up. She curiously asked," What's wrong?"  
  
Without realizing that she didn't care he sighed," My whole life is just a mess right now." Blaise frowned, Draco and her had gotten close over the summer. She was just joking when she was teasing him about not getting the Dark Mark and he got so upset. Now he was confessing that his life was a mess. She leaned forward and hugged him. Draco embraced her back then let go. He said sadly," I should go to bed, later Blaise."  
  
" G'night, Draco." He nodded his head then walked off to his dormitory. He was confused. Everything was so confusing lately. This Alec guy who's a muggle lover comes to his house and is supposed to be his cousin. Alec had black hair also. No one in his family had black hair, they were all blondes. What's up with that?  
  
When he saw Ginny, he hadn't thought that she looked like a disgusting weaslette. That was a first. He felt a pang when he remembered seeing her for the first time this year. She looked great... NO, NO, NO! That was definantly all wrong.  
  
Also his cousin was a Gryffindor! There's nothing worse than that. Alec also has serious mood swings. First time he met him, he was perfect Death Eater material. When he wakes up he's a muggle-loving fool like Dumbledore. He must be psychotic.  
  
Blaise was being a bitch to him with her condenscending voice then she acts like she cares about him. Why is she sending out so many mixed signals. She also brought up him not being a Death Eater yet. He's lucky that he isn't locked in a dungeon being put under the Cruciatrus Curse. Lucky as hell.  
  
Even though he hadn't tried to kill the giant, he would still get to be a Death Eater. Why though? Voldemort wouldn't usually allow someone as cowardice as him to become a Death Eater without passing a test. Maybe this had something to do with Alec? Alec wouldn't be associated with Voldemort though. God, this was so confusing.  
  
Draco snuggled into his bed after absentmindedly preparing himself for bed. He gave a lost stare up at his ceiling then closed his eyes, falling asleep.  
  
GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM****  
  
Ginny smiled at Alec," Yeah, of course." She may have a tough girl attitude to her parents and friends but she would always be shy and blush around a cute boy. Alec had asked her out. She wondered where he would take her. There wasn't too many places to go since the first Hogsmeade weekend was a while away.  
  
He gave her a small smirk then headed to his dormitory. Ginny sighed then spotted Harry sitting at the couch. She went over and sat down next to him. Harry waved to her and she waved back. She said," Alec asked me out."  
  
Harry blinked in shock then asked," What did you say?" As he saw her blush, his heart was crushed. She said yes. Alec had asked her before he could. Well, it wasn't the guy's fault. Alec didn't know that he liked Ginny. Harry gulped," You said yes, huh?"  
  
She nodded excitedly and his heart began to shatter. Ginny said mostly to herself," I wonder where he'll take me?" Harry shrugged his shoulders then sat up. He said goodbye quietly and left Ginny to her thoughts.  
  
Ginny yelped when someone tapped on her shoulder. She laughed then questioned," Hey, do you have a quill I can borrow?"  
  
Ginny stared at the girl curiously. She'd never seen her before and she looked like she was in her year. She responded while taking a quill out of her bag," Sure. I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?"  
  
The girl gratefully took her quill when Ginny handed it to her then said," Yeah, I'm an exchange student. My name's Angel." Angel sat down where Harry was and pulled out some parchment. She started writing a letter.  
  
Ginny said," Oh, I'm Ginny.", she turned her head to view what Angel was writing then asked," Who's that to?"  
  
Angel looked up from her letter then smiled," This it to my parents. They're worried about me going to a such a far away school so they want me to write to them a lot."  
  
Ginny grinned back," I know what you mean. My mom was so worried when I first went to Hogwarts since I'm her only girl.", Ginny frowned then added," She was right to worry though. My first year I was possesed by my diary who turned out to be Tom Riddle."  
  
Angel curiously asked," You were possesed by a diary? Who's Tom Riddle?"  
  
Ginny nervously laughed then quietly answered," Uh... yeah, I was and Tom Riddle. Well, he's... he's You-Know-Who."  
  
Angel blanched," You-know-who? Actually I don't know."  
  
Ginny groaned," C'mon, you gotta know You-know-who. He-who-must-not-be- named, you've had to of heard of him."  
  
Angel chuckled," Oh... him!", she stopped laughing," You were possesed by You-know-who!"  
  
Ginny grimaced. How could she have told Angel that? She'd probably go tell all the exchange students and they'd hate her! That also meant Alec would hate her. Angel immediately said once she noticed Ginny's fear," That must've been hard for you. Do you want me to not tell anyone?" Ginny nodded her head.  
  
After a few moments of silence Angel said," So who was that guy you were talking to?"  
  
She replied," Harry or Alec?"  
  
" The one who you were standing with by the fire."  
  
Ginny responded," That was Alec."  
  
Angel asked," What were you talking about?"  
  
Ginny's face reddened swiftly. She answered," He asked me on a date."  
  
Angel grinned," What did you say?"  
  
" Yes.", she replied with an even deeper blush than before. Angel yawned then checked her watch. Ginny asked when she saw her look," What time is it?"  
  
Angel tiredly said," Late. We need to get to bed." Ginny nodded her head and the two girls dragged themselves up to their dormitories.  
  
GREAT HALL****  
  
Draco impatiently asked," Goyle, where's Crabbe and Leo?" He stacked some sausage onto his plate then stared at Goyle, waiting for an answer.  
  
Goyle slowly thought for a few moments then said," Leo said they were going to the Quidditch tryouts." He proudly smiled to himself then started to pig out.  
  
Suddenly a Gryffindor sprinted into the Great Hall. He repeatedly shouted," Dean's dead!" Draco watched with interest as different Gryffindors huddled around the boy.  
  
Ginny dashed out to meet the shouting boy," Seamus, what do you mean Dean's dead? How?" Ginny was scared but she wasn't showing it. Hopefully Seamus didn't mean Dean Thomas was dead. He was one of the only people who would talk to her after the Chamber of Secrets incident. Dean was her friend when no one else was. He didn't deserve to die.  
  
Alec followed Ginny to Seamus and asked him also," Where's his body?"  
  
Seamus shakily answered the Gryffindors," I don't know how he died. I just found his body out by the lake." Harry and Hermione came up just as Seamus said that.  
  
Ginny was about to say something when Dumbledore ordered," Would you four please take your seats. I and the other professors will take care of this." Without waiting for them to sit down Dumbledore and the other professors left the Great Hall in a quick pace.  
  
Draco felt a pang in his heart when Alec started hugging the upset Ginny. That should be me! My freak of a cousin doesn't deserve a girl like her! Draco was about to go and curse Alec when a voice said," Calm down. What are you so upset about?"  
  
He quickly calmed himself then answered," Nothing. Hey Leo. How did the tryouts go?"  
  
Leo sighed," We didn't finish them. Dumbledore told us to go into the castle because there was an attack." Leo pouted then sat down next to Draco.  
  
Forking his breakfast, Draco confirmed," Yeah. It was that stupid Gryffindor, Dean Thomas. He's supposed to be dead."  
  
Leo laughed," So that's why everyone's yelling!" Draco blanched then looked around the Great Hall. The Ravenclaws were looking pale and frigid while the Gryffindors were angerly shouting amongst themselves. A Hufflepuff had fainted and few others were screaming. The prefects were trying to calm down the half of the students who were trying to flee out of the Great Hall. Draco glanced at his table and noticed that all the Slytherins seemed to be amused at the spectacle.  
  
Blaise smirked at Draco as she scooted over to him and Leo," Look at those stupid Gryffindors. Planning to get revenge for their housemate! They can't defeat Lord Voldemort!", she sneered," Not even Harry Potter can!"  
  
Leo chuckled and agreed," Potter may have gotten away from him last time but this year WILL be the end of Harry Potter!" Blaise and Leo both cackled evilly.  
  
Draco looked between his friend and girlfriend with confusion. Potter was going to die this year? How? Did Voldemort come up with a plan that Father hadn't told him about? Draco asked," What do you mean?"  
  
Blaise stared at his disbelievingly," You don't know? Lord Voldemort has placed a student in Hogwarts to capture Harry Potter. This time Potter won't escape!" Draco smirked, trying to act happy and not confused. He put a student into Hogwarts? Draco gasped. Could it be Alec? It would make sense but Alec just wasn't like that. It had to be someone else. Maybe it is the new exchange student that's in Slytherin, Connor Donovan.  
  
Draco sneered," Finally Potter will get what's been coming to him, eh? I definantly want to be there, will Voldemort allow an audience?" Seeing Potter tortured and killed was his dream come true. He'd get him back for the years of humiliation Harry Potter had caused him.  
  
Leo whined," No, he said it would attract too much attention to who were his followers if they all went missing the day Potter died. I wish I could be there, though. If it wasn't for that mudblood lover we would've won the Quidditch cup!" Draco nodded spitefully. Harry Potter was the only thing that ever kept them from winning. If he was gone, the Gryffindors wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Draco carefully pushed his plate to the side and stood up. He began walking towards Harry Potter and Alec along with Goyle and Crabbe, who had returned with Leo. Leo and Blaise looked at him questionally as the rest of the table suspiciously followed his movements.  
  
Whole tables stood up to watch Draco as he neared Harry Potter and his cousin with no expression on his face. Harry growled when Draco reached them," What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco snorted condenscendingly at Harry then gazed at Alec and Ginny.  
  
All his thoughts were lost. He didn't know what to do now that he was here. Draco didn't know why he had even brought himself up to here in the first place. Crabbe stupidly asked," Why are we here?" Goyle stood beside Draco preparing to ambush Potter. Goyle suspected that since no teachers were there.  
  
Ron came bounding up to the scene once Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had arrived. Ron loyally asked," Do you need any help with these three?" Harry grinned at Ron. He felt relieved to finally see his friend and be able to talk to him. This meant Ron was still his friend and wouldn't start ignoring him like last year. Ron gave Harry a small smile that implied he was still angry at Harry but was there for him. Harry was disappointed but glad Ron was there.  
  
Draco answered his slow friend, finally able to come up with a logical response that he had come to when he saw Goyle," To challenge Potter to a duel. No professors around to save him." Goyle smirked and Draco grinned maliciously. This was a perfect opportunity to get revenge on Potter.  
  
Draco announced," Goyle'll be my second for this wizard's duel. Who's you second, Potter?" Harry looked at Ron who nodded. Draco and Harry pulled out their wands while Ron and Goyle stood behind them, ready to step in.  
  
Draco frowned as he watched Harry's determined face glare at him. Why was he fighting Potter? It's his cousin who he should be dueling. Draco spontaneously suggested," I have a better idea than the traditional wizard's duel. It'll be two on two with seconds to take a fallen wizard's place. I can have Leo be on my time and why don't you have Alec. Weasley and Goyle will be the seconds for our teams."  
  
Having Leo duel was a good idea. Leo was the best student in his DADA and Charms classes. Also that meant Leo could take care of Potter while he went for his cousin. Ron grimaced and yelled," Me? Why should I be the second if I was Harry's first choice? Kenway can be the second!"  
  
Draco smirked," No, you have to be the second. Leo wants to fight Alec so he will be on the team. I want to fight Potter so he will be on the team. Leo Ryan would never lower his class to fight a weasel like you so you're stuck as the second." Ron and Harry both stonily glared at Draco but Harry accepted the rules. Draco called both Alec and Leo up to them. Blaise followed Leo with curiousity.  
  
Harry asked angerly," If I can't choose who's on my team, can I at least have a chance to strategize with my team?" Draco nodded humorously then turned to strategize with Leo. Harry glanced at Draco then whispered to Alec," What is the most powerful curse you know?"  
  
Alec answered shortly," Caedeum.", he then stoicly added," It's very powerful, don't worry." Alec searchingly stared at Draco. What was he doing? He'd be expelled for dueling with Harry Potter. Alec scanned the sea of faces that had been gathering around them since Draco had declared he was going to duel Harry Potter. Everyone just intently watched them, waiting for the duel. Even the prefects were waiting, not caring how many school rules were going to be broken once the duel began. Ginny and Hermione had backed up from the center and blended themselves in with the crowd. Alec quickly smiled at Ginny then faced Draco Malfoy and Leo Ryan. Alec gasped when he recognized the name. Ryan. Rich and Liam Ryan were Leo's older brothers. He had met them at his father's house. Father had freed them from Azkaban this summer. Their little brother was supposed to had lived with grandma while he attended Hogwarts.  
  
If Leo was anything like his brothers, Rich and Liam, he'd be using a lot of dark curses. It'd be hard to defend without using some dark spells himself. Alec said slowly to his teammate," Harry, I've got an idea. We should switch during the duel to confuse them."  
  
Harry grinned," Good idea!"  
  
Alec frowned," We should be careful though. I know Leo's brothers and Draco's father, those two will be using dark curses. They might even use illegal ones." Harry frowned too. He forgot that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, Draco would use dark curses. He could probably be able to defend himself against most of the curses. If Lucius taught Draco some of the unforgiveable curses, he'd be in trouble.  
  
Draco silently ordered," Leo, I want you to attack Potter, I need to deal with my cousin. It's bad enough that he's a Gryffindor, does he have to be with one too.", he disgustily looked at Ginny then Alec," Alec needs to learn to never disgrace the Malfoy family like he's doing so." Leo smirked and agreed to attack Harry.  
  
Once the two teams were done strategizing, the teams lined up to face eachother. The seconds stood in the backround. The crowd swarmed closer and people shouted for them to begin. Draco was placed opposite of Harry and would never stop glaring at him unless if it was to shoot a nasty look at his cousin who unemotionally looked at Leo. The four duelist positioned themselves into a dueling stance then Draco announced," The duel begins now!" 


End file.
